Silk Sheets
by A Vampires Butterfly
Summary: SasuNaru YAOISMUT Silk sheets are supposed to be romantic, soft and sexy. But when Naruto finds himself tied with them, blindfolded by them, and laid naked on them, they become the evilest thing he has ever met. Well besides the bastard who is using them


Okay! Hi! I'm Violet or A Vampires Butterfly. Now...this story is in fact, yaoi. Boy Love. Gay. So if you don't like...well why the heck are you reading this now? I put it in the summary! I am actually kind of afraid to put this up here because I am so used to nice people, I've never been flamed in my life! And then I come here and I see people getting flamed right and left...shivers Anyway. Enjoy! With much love, A Vampires Butterfly .

Don't own Naruto. If I did, I would show those flamers whats canon and whats not. xP

The first thing Naruto noticed was wrong was that it was too soft.

His bed had never been this soft before, had never had soft silk sheets that felt like they would tear if he moved too fast. Also he had never felt silk sheets surrounding him, as in touching every bit of his skin because he always thought it was a bit stupid and creepy to sleep naked so he always slept in boxers, yet now he defiantly knew he wasn't even wearing those.

And since when did he have silk pillows that felt more like clouds then actual material of cloth? And when did they smell like that? Spicy? Yet with a touch of vanilla and ice chips. Was it even possible to smell like that? But then Naruto felt like he had smelt it before. But where? He inhaled deeply and then gasped. Sasuke smelled like that. What did the stoic boy have to do with this?

And why was everything so dark?

Naruto opened and closed his eyes and then realized it didn't make a difference and right now he couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. So he was blindfolded. And the material was also too soft. Naruto growled. Yes, growled. He had enough with the damn softness; it felt weird against his skin and not in a good way.

He tried to move his arms to take the damn blindfold off, but found that he couldn't. He was restrained!?! Where the fuck was he and who the hell had brought him here?!? He felt his heart beat increase. This wasn't good. It really wasn't good. He was in an unfamiliar room, naked, blindfolded, and now his hands were tied above his head to what he could only guess was the headboard and his feet were spread to a revealing and almost unnatural position tied to he couldn't even guess, but it was sturdy enough to keep his legs spread. He wanted to scream for help, but decided against it. He just knew this wasn't good.

He tried to remember what happened yesterday, but just remembered sparring with Sasuke a bit and then going home to sleep. He did remember a strange glint in Sasuke's eyes when he had accidentally tripped and landed in the raven haired boy's lap. It had just been an accident and Naruto remembered he gotten right off after feeling something hard poke him in the butt. He had thought Sasuke had had a kunai ready to attack him and had got out his own kunai and they had continued to fight, even though Sasuke did seem to have a bit of a problem walking. But that had been because Naruto had whooped his ass in the spar. So that must mean that him being tied and blindfolded to a bed that had pillows that smelled strangely of Sasuke had nothing to do with yesterday.

Well that was kind of a relief.

The hair on Naruto's arms pricked up as he felt someone come into the room he was in, if he was in a room, he had no freaking idea where the hell he was. Soft, almost silent footsteps padded over to the bed he was on. He felt someone standing right next to bed as if looking over him, his breath caught in his throat and anything he might have wanted to do or say disappeared from his mind.

He felt an ice cold hand run its way down his chest, circling his navel, once, twice. Naruto sucked in a mouth full of air, the hand was only giving him the tiniest of teasing touches, as if he were some precious piece of cloth or a fragile piece of glass that the hand had coveted for its entire life and now it wanted him forever.

Then again maybe Naruto was reading too much into those smallest of feather like touches.

Soon the hand lightly pinched a sensitive nipple, twisting it gently, to the right and then to left. Naruto gasped, whining a bit under his breath, hands tugging at the tight restraints, wishing he could see who the hell thought they could do this to him!

It should've disgusted him that they were touching him like that, he was so defenseless, and it should've sickened him, yet each touch sent a few shivers down his spine, every pinch sent a gasp or a moan slipping out from his lips, and every brain cell that told him this was wrong, that they had kidnapped him and were now molesting him, was fully shut down.

The hand kept at it till it was hard, then began the same treatment to the other. Naruto struggled against the too soft sheets, wondering if they would rip them if he kept at it. It didn't help, nor did the damn things rip.

God damn it he was a ninja and yet he was being molested by some mysterious person that had somehow gotten him somewhere, tied, and blindfolded all before he woke up. Some ninja he was.

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath as the icy hand moved lower down his tanned torso, long fingers dancing against his skin as they came to more private areas. The damn hand completely avoiding his soft member, instead tickling the inside of his thighs, touching as much skin as it could reach as if it had never touched someone like this before.

Did the temperature just rise steeply or was it just him?

"W-who the hell are you?" he said in a surprisingly quiet voice as he tried to distract himself away from the hand that would not stop touching him. A chuckle came and the hand was pulled away, much to the relief and yet oddly disappointment of the blindfolded blond.

"Really I didn't think you were that thick, dobe." Came a voice filled with lust, a voice that almost made Naruto harden at the sound, a voice he knew all too well. As well as an insult he knew all too well.

"Don't call me that, teme!" he shouted as a reflex then it hit him just whose had had just been touching him like that.

"Sasuke?!?!" he shouted in surprise and shock as the blind fold was lifted off his ocean blue eyes and he saw that it was in fact the youngest Uchiha.

The boy was only dressed in a dark blue once again silk robe with a black ribbon tied loosely around it to keep it closed. He smirked and Naruto couldn't help watching dark eyes trailing up and down his exposed body, like the bastard's hand had done just moments ago.

The blond wished he could cover up, even though if he could have moved he didn't think the damn silk sheets would have helped him much. Naruto shivered a bit as he looked into pools of glittering onyx as they gained a very perverse look to them.

"Sasuke…What the hell am I doing here? On a bad, naked, restrained and previously blindfolded?" He asked trying not to look into Sasuke's eyes. That look he kept getting gave him weird feelings and it so didn't help his situation.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, instead he looked down at Naruto once more, eyes traveling up and down and then back again before letting a pale hand go back to the demon vessel below it, taking the smooth sac of skin and rubbing it gently, thumb running circles over it. Naruto gasped and then moaned lightly under his breath, eye lids fluttering back over blue eyes.

"Dobe. Do you know how hard it is? Seeing you every day? So sexy and fuckable?" Each word sounded like it took effort to say, Sasuke's voice was heavy and thick, mingling with the air and running over Naruto's senses. Sasuke kept rubbing over the smooth skin and Naruto could feel sweat starting come from his skin, moans escaping from pink lips, and blood slowly pooling into more southern regions, causing it to grow more and more erect, until it stood at full attention.

"How many chances you have given me to jump your cute little tanned ass, but then totally ruining it? Yesterday was the last straw. I just had to have you, so I did what I had to. And I must say, it was worth it." Sasuke said one hand holding his sac, before Sasuke added his other devil hand and began to stroke Naruto's now hard length slowly and painfully up and down, up and down. Blood began to pool from Naruto's head to his groin, making him start to lose his ability to think.

"S-sasuke…W-hat ahh…are you talking about?" Naruto ground out pitifully, each stroke by the evil hands of doom that was attached to the bastard of doom sent his common sense closer and closer to the edge.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he removed his hands from the blond, but only for a moment, causing a whine to emit from his captive and pulled off his robe, watching with a smirk as he saw Naruto jaw drop a bit, blue eyes unable to stop moving over pale skin as pale skin had just run over him, he then moved onto the bed, kneeling between Naruto's spread legs and replaced his hands in their previous positions and actions.

Dark eyes watched every expression his dobe wore, from confusion to anger to uncontrolled pleasure which Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at knowing he had caused such pleasure. The whimpers and mewing defiantly didn't help with Sasuke's growing problem.

'How did it take me this long to do this?' he asked himself, watching the blond wither in his own bed, silk ties holding his tanned arms above his head and more ties holding his legs apart and keeping them there for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

"B-bastard…" came the weak insult of the currently being tortured blond. Sasuke watched with hazy eyes as the dobe arched his back as Sasuke gave a particularly hard stroke, a finger tip lightly tapping the weeping silt. The raven devil tilted his head to the side, observing with keen interest at the sight of precum.

He had a pale finger run up the line of white liquid substance till it gathered on his finger tip and then quickly popped it into his mouth, he looked down at his dobe and smirked, licking his lips as a panther would to its prey that it had finally caught.

"Yummy." He announced before leaning down placing his tongue flat against the dripping silt, the other unused hand holding down Naruto's tanned hips to keep him from choking him. Naruto hissed in pleasure back arching off the bed, wrists pulling at the silk black ties, growling at them and the bastard who tied them around his wrists in the first place, then again that bastard sure knew how to use that tongue of his.

At this thought Naruto let Sasuke's name slip past his lip as if saying a forbidden secret. Sasuke decided then that he wanted to make Naruto say his name as much as he could; just like that and we all know how Sasuke can get when he sets his mind to something.

Sasuke ran his tongue down the member following the salty trail of precum down to the shaft then slowly circled the base. He smirked as he heard Naruto repeating his name, letting it just slip out again and again sometimes with the insult bastard in between. In his head he counted, committing it to memory.

'1…2…3.4…5…6' Sasuke continued to lick and suck the smooth swollen skin, feeling it pulse and twitch beneath his tongue, finding himself to be a good multitasker. Naruto would have to agree, as he felt so many good sensations flooding every nerve and cell in his body.

He had to wonder, with whatever brain cells weren't making him moan and repeat Sasuke's name in prayer, if this was right. If it wasn't disgusting to feel this good with Sasuke's tongue running over something that he thought he would always save for well…Sakura, but for some reason he couldn't ever imagine Sakura bringing this much pleasure or for that matter kidnapping him, tying him to a bed, and blindfolding him.

Suddenly Naruto felt the white hot coil in his stomach that had started to form since he had heard Sasuke lust filled voice winding even tighter, pressure building and growing till Naruto could hardly take it. Sweat was running down his sun kissed skin and his blue eyes were open, brightness hidden in a veil of pure ecstasy and lust, he gave a choked, throaty moan as he could just imagine a blindingly white hot spring in his stomach ready to release the building pressure within.

Sasuke was defiantly enjoying himself, tasting every single bit of skin that his skilled tongue could reach, nibbling and sucking, occasionally licking his lips of salty, yet addictive precum. All too soon he felt the sac in his hand tighten and Naruto give out a low, throaty moan and then a shout of pleasure as Sasuke latched his mouth onto the head, swallowing with greed the seed that came out in spurts.

Naruto back arched off the bed so high that he was afraid it would break from the restraints holding him back. Naruto could only see white spots blink at him, mind sent directly to Cloud Nine with no hope of ever wanting to come back. He had never felt this at peace with the world, this blissful, this wonderful. He couldn't believe the boy that had been calling him dobe and idiot for years had done this to him.

Really it almost made sense.

Sasuke smirked, even more as he saw his little blond lover turn to mush, eyes closed, and a contented smile on his cute whiskered face. Sasuke being the kind of person he is took advantage of the other's current state of mind and untied his hands and feet, watching as they fell limply to the bed, not even moving to escape.

Sasuke then slowly made his way up the dobe's body, marking him as his and his alone, showing anyone to not touch the blond or a very possessive, revenge bent, Uchiha would be determined to kill them as soon as he saw whoever was dumb enough to even send a wrong look at the boy.

Naruto thought he felt the tight hold on his hands and feet suddenly disappear his mind started to tell him to run for it, run and never look back, but his body drowned out these warnings and commands with screams of pleasure that it wanted to freaking enjoy while it could. So he didn't move an inch, feeling something seem to bite its way up to him, sucking and licking at his skin, his lips formed a few murmurs of pleasure, eyes staying closed as he felt himself slowly sinking out of his cloud.

Sasuke soon found himself face to face, or should I say, lips to lips, with the panting blond. He couldn't help but stare at the pink tinted, wet lips that he had tasted only once before for only the briefest of moments. That had been the first time he had ever realized how delicious the very ungraceful blond was. He had been craving for more tastes for years now, finding himself jealous whenever that damn Neji or Gaara had tried to advance on the oblivious blond. He smirked. It looked like he had won the prize and what a wonderful prize it was.

Sasuke found he wanted another taste, but this time without the pushing and it all being an accident, no this time he wanted it to last long and to be able to have the dobe respond.

"Dobe, open your eyes." He leaned down just a bit to whisper this against the blond's ear his voice still heavy and had a commanding tone to it, he smirked once more when he felt a shiver go through Naruto and blue eyes open immediately.

Sasuke brought his head back so piercing, onyx stones met lust hazed, sapphires. They stared at each other for a moment, feeling a warm shot of electricity shoot through the eyes of one and into the other's.

Then Sasuke leaned down, never breaking eye contact, and all thoughts were forgotten as warm lips met equally warm lips and they experienced their real first kiss. And that was nice for a while, but soon Sasuke wanted to heat it up a bit. He parted his own lips slightly and let his wet muscle that had previously been quite busy, gently and almost shyly lick the bottom lip of the other, asking for entrance.

Naruto was a bit confused about this whole thing, first he finds himself tied, blindfolded, and naked on a bed of horrible silk material, then he sees that Sasuke was the one behind it, right after he feels the best pleasure he has ever felt in all of his short life, and now he was locking lips once again with his apparent rival. And now something wet was licking his bottom lip and he had a sneaking suspicion about what it wanted and so he decided that with everything else that was happening that he might as well go along with it by now and parted his lips allowing it to make itself at home.

A battle of dominance started then, each giving a good fight, swirling and pushing each other, both very determined and it was a close one, but then Sasuke cheated by tweaking a pert nipple, causing Naruto to lose concentration on the war, making Sasuke the self appointed victor. With that title in place he began to map his new territory, trying to memorize every small curve and dip in the other's mouth. Sadly the need for air ruined his little expedition and both separated from each other, taking deep gulps of the thick and musky scented air.

Sasuke began to nibble down Naruto's jaw line as the other got air, biting and licking tight honey stained skin. Naruto gasped for air, slightly annoyed that Sasuke had cheated, but otherwise too dazzled to really care. Now he was very sure not even Sakura could ever kiss like that…

Sasuke's mind was on other things, he loved this idiot, he already knew that, but now he wanted everyone to know that, and he wanted the dobe himself to know, this sort of possessive thought gave him the idea to take the idiot right then and there. He smirked against golden skin adding one more mark before going back up to rosy and abused lips. He then brought his hand up, placing three fingers in front of the blond's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded, breathing heavy. His problem hadn't even been touched yet and he was a bit eager to deal with it, even more so because it involved doing what he had been dreaming about doing since day one.

Naruto looked up with those big, blue, innocent eyes of his that probably would never really be tainted and latched onto Sasuke's fingers, not breaking eye contact as his tongue swirled around the digits, sucking obediently. Sasuke let out a low moan at the erotic sight. After a moment or two Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore and took his fingers from the wet cavern, thinking them to be coated enough.

Sasuke removed himself from lying comfortably on the blond below him and went back to his first kneeling position between the dobe's legs; he lifted the other boy's legs slightly, placing them on his pale shoulders then looked up as if silently asking permission to go on. Naruto gave a quick nod, sharp white teeth overlapping onto a red bottom lip.

Sasuke nodded too, then gently slipped in one finger, feeling it immediately surrounding by heat. The feeling made Sasuke have to hold back a moan and he added a second finger only to feel tight heat holding on to his fingers as he moved them, curling them slightly then gently prodding the tight walls.

Naruto felt weird. It felt strange and a bit painful to have even two fingers in a place he never thought would have Sasuke Uchiha's fingers would go. He forced himself to relax, wanting nothing more than to push the invaders out, but stopped himself, and just grit his teeth a took it.

He did wince a bit as the third finger was slipped in and he felt them scissoring his poor abused entrance. It felt Sasuke was trying to tear him in two and maybe he was. Naruto didn't know how this was supposed to feel, maybe Sasuke was doing it wrong? Was he going to die? It felt like he might.

"S-sasuke…" he moaned, trying to voice the question of his death and if it were coming soon, but then the pain started to subside, becoming better, becoming a lot better actually. Oh god this was starting to feel…good. Really good. Naruto felt the pain still there, but the pleasure seemed to be fighting against it, so the two dominant forces struggled to take over his mind. It was strange, but not in a bad way, no defiantly not in a bad way.

Sasuke finger continued to prod inside of his dobe, pushing against the tight walls, willing them to stretch apart from each other. Then Sasuke felt something strange near the tip of his index finger, it had a different texture from the rest of the skin and Sasuke gently started to rub it.

"Sasuke! K-keep doing…ah…that…" Naruto trailed off, seeing those white spots against his blue eyes, after feeling that sudden, unexpected pleasure. Sasuke smirked and kept rubbing the spot just to make sure that was what had caused the outburst and got the same reaction. Sasuke gently pulled his fingers from their entrapment in the tight heat. He heard the blond whimper pitifully at the loss.

Sasuke positioned his aching member at the entrance, looking up at his kidnapped love and stared into blue eyes. A connection passed through them and Sasuke pushed to the hilt into Naruto, biting his bottom lip to suppress moans as he felt the tight heat surrounding him. It felt so good…much better then those damn wet dreams. He had to use whatever shred of will power was left in him to not start thrusting into the tight walls. He looked down at Naruto silently begging to be able to move.

Naruto looked more then a bit uncomfortable. He felt completely full, a strange feeling. The pain was winning the battle right now for three fingers defiantly didn't prepare him for what had been thrust into him, he was sure now that he was going to be tore apart, tore into two pieces and never get to taste ramen again.

He gripped the silk sheets beneath him, the ones he hated so much, and was sure he heard a good rip come from them. Soon the pain started to lose the battle and pleasure came back at full force. Naruto felt himself adjusting and saw Sasuke staring at him, biting his bottom lip, looking like he was fighting a battle as well.

"M-move." He half whimpered half moaned, needing motion. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and slowly slide back out till only the head was in and then thrust back in, he picked up a slow pace wondering if he could find that spot again. He kept going at the set pace, dark eyes closed and head thrown back. Tight heat trapped and surrounded his member and Sasuke knew that if the blond ever tried to be with someone else, he would kill the person. He never wanted to lose this kind of pleasure.

The pace picked up, motivated by Naruto's moans and withering tanned body that met his thrusts. The room was filled with low moans and deep breaths, heavy pants and the soft sound of skin hitting skin again and again.

Heat ran through Sasuke's veins, coiling itself tightly, getting tighter and tighter with each thrust. He took Naruto's member back into his hand, matching thrusts with his. It didn't take long before Naruto whimpers and half said half moaned chants of his name sent him over the edge. It was just too much.

"N-Naruto…" he moaned throatily and felt something inside of him drain into Naruto. Naruto's moans filled his ears and he felt a hot heat spill over his hand, and when he felt the blond's muscles tighten even more around him it made him come once more inside of the blue eyed kistune.

Naruto lay panting on the damn stained and torn silk sheets, still feeling Sasuke inside of him, something warm trickling down his thigh. He didn't even try to keep his eyes open as he tried to memorize every sensation he had just so he could relive it any time he needed to.

Sasuke pulled out gently after a few moments and lay down beside the blond on his bed pulling him against his chest. He pulled the silk sheets he had picked out especially for this moment over them both and just took a moment to breathe and make sure this was really real.

"Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head a little to look into dark jewels that were supposed to be eyes.

"You are mine. Tomorrow you are moving in with me. And I love you, dobe." He whispered quietly, kissing him gently, holding him even closer.

"I love you too, teme. And I guess I'll move in with you, but only on one condition." Naruto said with a voice of seriousness.

"Anything." Sasuke breathed.

"You have to throw out these sheets and anything else that is silk, got it?"

"You are lucky I love you so much, dobe." Sasuke pouted slightly,

"I know." Naruto grinned and kissed his pouting lips.

"Are you sure? Can't I keep just these sheets?"

"No, Sasuke. Now go to sleep."

This first plan had worked well for Sasuke, his next plan: find way to keep silk sheets.

He could only hope that the dobe was a heavy sleeper.


End file.
